


First Date?

by SomeSuperHero



Series: Family Nature AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: After school hours, And some grandfather & Granddaughter stuff, Date?, F/F, Gen, Ice Cream, JK for real, Jenny gets sick, Jk..... Rowling, Maybe Jenny's got the Shining?, Maybe date?, Or am I, PTSD, Side effects of PTSD, first date?, so Thasmin, sort of date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Yaz and Jane go get ice cream, but Jenny gets a cold, so she can't come along.  So Thasmin, sort of.I included some more 12 & 13 fathery stuff for a... I guess, friend?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor& Jenny Smith, Yasmin Khan/ Human! Thirteenth Doctor
Series: Family Nature AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	First Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan and Yaz is just me and my brother arguing, basically. I've had this argument at least twenty times since I came out, honesty
> 
> Ideas for future stories requested.

Yaz had known since the days of secondary school, she had liked girls. In fact the first ever girl crush she had was on her best friend, Izzy Flint. Of course, it was a bad decision to tell Izzy she liked girls as well as guys, but since she did anyways, Yaz never had a peaceful moment afterwards. Day after day, Izzy yelled R-rated words at her at school, thrown rocks at her, as she passed her on the street, anything she could do to make it clear she hated, in her mind, _those_ kind of people. Yaz was just happy Izzy never found out that it was her she was crushing on.

Now, she was in the real world, not that most people, straight or not, thought was any better. But, the thing was it was better. There were bisexuals, queers, lesbians, straights, qays, and anything else in between that were okay with others, because people were people, no matter who they liked or identified as.

Even better, she got a woman's phone number. Ryan laughed about how un-sober she sounded. "What did she look like?" was his first question. 

"Oh, you know... Short blonde hair, hazel eyes, nice... Rainbow striped shirt..." Ryan rolled his eyes, but Yaz hit her flat mate's shoulder. "Be nice. She cute." 

"What a sec," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Short hair? Like bi short hair? Or lesbian short hair?" Yaz smiled. "Bi, defiantly, but that's not what gave it away. The blue capris did." Ryan hit his forehead with his hand. "Always with the flood pants!"

"They aren't flood pants, and just because I cuff my jeans, doesn't make them flood pants, either." Ryan snorted. "Shut up, Ryan!" 

"So, when are you supposed to meet her?" Ryan asked, and Yaz looked at her phone. "Well, I don't know. She has a job and a kid, and I have a job and baby-sit you, but hopefully soon." 

"A kid, really?" Yaz nodded.

"What does she work as?"

"A teacher, but she's also a doctor." Ryan shook his head. "So, I pay her, too, huh?" Yaz was confused for a second, then hit him again. "That's not funny!" Ryan, who thought it was really funny, laughed. "At least my tax dollars are going somewhere." Yaz sighed. "I will never understand how you are dating my sister.... Oh, wait yes, I do." 

\-------

Sunday 12:30? McDonald's for ice cream? -Jane.

That was the first text either had sent to each other, and Jane wished she had at least had texted a full sentence. Jane didn't even think Yaz liked girls like that, even more so it was only McDonald's, because Jenny was coming with them. Or at least...

Is it okay if I bring Jenny?---Jane.

Jane wouldn't mind if it was a date, everyone somehow knew she fancied girls before she came out as a bisexual, although sometimes she thought she was actually more pan than bi. Okay, fine, she didn't really know the terms that well, but the thing was, everyone in the Smith family wa bi to some degree, except for Idris and Rose, who were straight and Jenny, who could go anyway she wanted when it was time. 

What was best about it was Jane was the first Smith kid, being the oldest, to come out, which help her bothers to come out to, even if they all had different ratios. That is the only reason why they had gotten a purple sofa, and still sitting in the living room to this day.

12:30 sounds great, and you can bring Jenny along.----Yaz. 

Jane looked up at her class. Twenty- five sixth years, all needed to be taught English. Her heart smiled. _See, this is why I no longer wanted my doctorate_ , she thought.

\---------------------------------

It was finally Sunday, finally, and with lesson plans done and homework graded, Jane was panicking. Was this date? What was she suppose to wear? A suit seemed too fancy for McDonald's, but she always looked for an excuse to wear it, and if Yaz was wearing jeans, well, that'd be okay.... She would look nice in jeans.

The thing was Jenny had got a cold, a rough one, and Jane had almost decided not to go, until her dad stepped in. "You go, I'll take care of her." 

Jane didn't like it. "Okay, fine. Make sure she rests and if she hungry, there's soup in the pantry. And if she wakes and can't fall back to sleep, read her A Tale of Two Cities, we're on chapter four....." 

"Don't worry, Jane," her dad said, and she took a deep breath. "I do worry. It's my job."

John rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of her. I promise."

\------------

It was finally Sunday, finally, and with a day off of work and Ryan not here to tease her, Yaz was panicking. Was this a date? What was she supposed to wear? Jeans and a nice t-shirt seemed too casual for a date, but was this a date, and if Jane was in a dress, well, that'll be okay.... Or maybe a suit. She would look nice in a suit.

Jane had arrived first, and she was wearing a suit, _damnit_.

\------

_Damnit_. Yaz had on jeans.

\-----

Yaz slid into the booth across from her. "Jenny had a cold, so she had to stay in bed." Jane said, smiling at Yaz. "Nice shirt. Are you really a Slytherin?"

Yaz shook her head. "No, my mate, Ryan, gave it to me as a joke. I'm not really into Harry Potter." 

"What? Harry Potter is cool."

Yaz smiled. "Fine," Jane said," What do you like?" Yaz shrugged and then her eyes lit up, remembering the things she likes. "Sci-fi, like Star Trek."

Jane snorted, jokingly. "You're a Trekie. Oh, no." Yaz caught on that she was just being funny and not offensive. "Fine, what do you like, Jane."

"Star Wars, duh."

Yaz almost laughed. "Wot? That series is full of confusing plots, forced romantic relationships, and horrible special effects budgets." 

"I know, but that's why I like so much, and don't you dare speak of special effects budgets. Star Trek is so old, it started special effects, Yaz. Besides, Star Wars has the greatest Disney princess of all time: Leia Skywalker."

"How can you even say that with a straight face? The best Disney princess is Marge Simpson."

"Okay, Marge Simpson is my second favorite, then." Yaz rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm getting the ice cream," Jane said,"Want fries, too?" 

"I'll pay."

Jane snorted. "I've got it.... Want fries, too?" Yaz said no, but Jane had been on enough dates with women to know they steal yours if you don't get them some, so she got Yaz a small fry. "Dunk them into the ice cream, so it's salty and sweet," Jane suggested, and Yaz made a face. "Think that's gross. My brother, John, dips fish fingers into custard, but this is good."

She tried it. "Yeah, that's really good." After a minute of eating, Yaz asked," What kind of doctor are you?"

Jane swallowed. "I've got two doctorates: medicine and astrophysics." 

"Well, isn't that sci-fi?" 

"My parents and brothers have doctorates, too, but I think teaching suits me better, and it's not like I have student debts or anything." Yaz looked confused. "I served in the military, as a doctor, and they paied for my schooling"

"Did you.... Ever kill anyone?" Yaz asked, and the doctor shook her head. "No, but sometimes, I couldn't save people, and it still hurts sometimes, watching them die... Knowing you can't do anything."

"I'm sorry," Yaz said, looking down, as if she was having a moment of silence for them. "Yeah, it kinda messed me up in the head, really.... I have night terrors sometimes. Diagnosed with depression and PTSD a few years back, but not only from having to serve, but that's about it. It's not like I think about, you know....."

Yaz nodded. "Yeah."

Jane smiled. "I'm fine, really." She started shaking her head. "How do you not like Harry Potter, Yaz?"

"It's okay, at best....."

\---------

It had been two hours, since they had first sat down, and Jane finally said she needed to go.

"Thanks, I had a nice time. Maybe we could meet up next week. Somewhere not fast food?" Jane suggested, as they walked into the cloudy after noon. 

"Sure. Just a quick question. Was this a date?" Yaz said. "It's okay, if you didn't want it to be, but... You know." Jane nodded. "It can qualified as a date, sure." Jane smiled to match Yaz's. "Okay, then see you next week." Jane kissed Yaz's cheek, then instantly flushing. "Okay, bye." They turned away, like two characters in a high school play, listening to their own victory song in thier head.

Believer by Imagine Dragons in Jane's.

Fight Song by Racheal Platten in Yaz's.

\--------

Jenny had awoke while Jane we out, and John came running up the stairs. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Jenny." John sat bed beside her, and Jenny sat up, frightened. "Where's Mummy? I want Mummy!" She leaned on his shoulder.

"She's out, Jenny, but I'm here. What happened?" Jenny breathed in her stuffed nose. "Nightmare." She held Mr. Bear tightly and snuggled into his lap. "What was it about?"

Jenny looked up at him and patted his fluffy hair. "The house..... Our house. It was on fire, and you got all burnt up and died!" Tears leaked from her eyes like tiny spouts of water, and John pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't find Mummy! I shouted for her, but she was nowhere."

"It's okay, Jenny. It's okay. It wasn't real." John wiped her eyes. "It's not real. Just a nightmare." 

"But it's the day time. Wouldn't it be a daymare?" John smiled at his granddaughter. "I forget you're so smart." Jenny held up a finger. "Just like you, and Mummy, and Uncle James, and Uncle John, and Grandma River. Maybe one day, I'll be a doctor, too." She rested her head on John's shoulder, squeezing Mr. Bear. "What kind of doctor?"

"Doctor of sleep. Dr. Sleep," she murmured, dozing off again, falling off his shoulder.


End file.
